The present application relates to semiconductor technology. More particularly, the present application relates to a high sensitivity sensor that is flexible and stretchable as well as a method of forming the same.
Sensors that are flexible and stretchable have important applications in today's society and have been used, for example, in healthcare monitoring, bio-medical devices, wearable electronic devices, artificial skin, and large area sensing. Prior art sensors use either single crystalline bulk devices or thin film amorphous/polycrystalline materials. Single crystalline sensors usually have high sensitivity, but are not flexible or stretchable. Thin film sensors are flexible and stretchable, but are not sensitive. Thus, there is a need for providing sensors that have a combination of high sensitivity, flexibility and stretchability.